Branch of Paku Paku
Version 3+ = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Rod |requirement = 600 MST |stars = 10 |special = None |ATP = 240-267 |DFP = 25 |ATA = 45 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} |-| Versions 1 & 2 = 250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I& II |type = Rod |requirement = 900 MST |stars = 9 |special = None |ATP = 530-580 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 140 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "A branch that gives off a fragrance that puts Chao into a trance." : — In-game description Branch of Paku Paku is a rare rod-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online. This item can be obtained in the hard, very hard, and ultimate difficulties. See the drop chart below for more information. Branch of Paku Paku can only be equipped by members of the Force class. If a level 100+ character of any class with at least 695 MST combines this weapon with a level 100+ Chao mag, the Striker of Chao can be created. Branch of Paku Paku can also transform into Striker of Chao by utilizing a warp within the medical center on Pioneer 2 in Towards the Future and traveling to the Ruins. Make sure the branch is in the character's inventory, and stand underneath the waterfall in the far corner. After the Chao concludes his dialogue, the game will announce that the Striker of Chao is in the character's inventory. Drop Chart Although Branch of Paku Paku is an uncommon drop in more recent releases of Phantasy Star Online, the original Version 1 and 2 games made this weapon an ultra rare drop from the Ruins. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Branch of Paku Paku's original drop chart. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Branch of Paku Paku has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Cane TP Count Pso_ep3_branch paku paku.png|Branch of Paku Paku|link=Branch of Paku Paku Pso ep3 mace adaman.png|Mace of Adaman|link=Mace of Adaman Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Rods